A World Covered in White
by TinyElephant062
Summary: A tiny kit named Echokit and her two companions, Blazekit and Heatherkit, grow up together in the mighty clan Skyclan, along with their older friend, Spiderpaw. Follow their story as it u folds, starting from their first snow and ending with their final. (DISCONTINUED)


Echokit yawned sleepily as Heatherkit nudged her awake. "Come on, Echokit!" her friend was shouting. "There's something happening outside! I don't know what, but everything is _white._ White, Echokit!"

"W-white?" Echokit grumbled grudgingly. "That's not possible." The brown kit yawned. "You have bees in your brain, Heatherkit…. Go back to…. Sleep…" Echokit started to doze off again.

Her black companion huffed. "Come on! Hurry up! Just look outside and see for yourself!" Heatherkit whined, trying to wake up Echokit again.

'Nnnn…." Echokit snored.

Blazekit popped his head up from his nest. The orange tabby hopped over his mother and danced round Echokit's nest. "Come on, Echokit!" he whined with Heatherkit. "Fallenbranch says that it is true! Everything is white out there!"

Exhibit cracked open an eye. "Not you too, Blazekit." She grumbled. She rolled over in her nest. 'Go back to sleep." Echokit squeaked when she was suddenly picked up by a larger cat. She looked over at her mother, a light brown calico with russet spots. "Deepest!" Exhibit whined.

Deepelt let out an amused snort. "Scamper along, Echokit. Go play with your friends. The apprentices are about to come clean out the den."

"Yes! Come play with us, Echokit!" Blazekit agreed with Deepest, bouncing up and down. "Come on!"

Heatherkit looked at Exhibit before sneering and vanishing out of the nursery. Blazekit's tabby pelt soon followed her black one, leaving Echokit all alone in the den with the rest of the queens.

Echokit turned to her mom. "Must I go?" Echokit whined. "They all have bees I. their brains if they really think that everything out there is white!"

Deepest snarled. "Leave this den now, Echokit, or Strachan help you, you won't be able to leave it again until you are well on your path of becoming an elder."

With a terrified squeak, the brown she-kit scampered out of the den, only to be blinded by what was outside.

Echokit froze as she saw Blazekit and Heatherkit already playing, tossing a mossball between each other in the camp clearing. Warriors were sharing tongues underneath the overhang in camp, taking caution to clean their pelts thoroughly of the…. White stuff on the ground.

Echokit couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everything was white, just like Heatherkit and Blazekit had said. They didn't have bees in their brains. They had truth on their tongues.

Echokit pawed at the white stuff and hopped back in surprise. 'Its…. It's _freezing!_" she exclaimed.

Blazekit heard Echokit's exclamation and bounded over to her. Heatherkit pouted at being left alone before the white fluffy stuff quickly caught her attention again.

"Isn't it _great_!" Blazekit exclaimed. "Fallenbranch calls it _snow."_

"Snow?" Echokit asked, poking at it.

"Uh-huh. She even says that it comes every leaf-bare, with the cold weather."

Exhibit was confused. "What does snow do?"

Blazekit shrugged. "Who cares? Let's just go play in I- oph!" A ball of the 'snow' hit the back of Blazekit's head and the orange tabby turned around to glare at Heatherkit, who was laughing. "How did you do that?" he demanded. "How did you control the snow?"

Echokit slinked over to a corner of camp so she could watch her friends from a safe distance.

"You don't _control _it, silly!" Heatherkit laughed. "You just gather it up and put it together like you would a mossball and then you- Hey! That wasn't fair!" the black kit whined as her fur became mottled with white. "I wasn't ready for it!"

Blazekit held up his front paws. "I didn't do it! I swear!"

But Heatherkit wouldn't listen. She tackled Blazekit to the ground and wrestled with the tom, scuffling and disturbing the white snow. Echokit chuckled and crouched down, observing her two companions once more.

She started to doze off again until a big mound of snow fell on top of her. She let out a startled screech and scrambled, clawing her way to the surface of the snow. She looked around, trying to see who dumped the snow on her, when she heard snickering coming from the tree above her.

The brown kit looked up to see Spiderpaw, a new apprentice, who just left the nursery just under a quarter moon ago.

"Hey!" Echokit squeaked. "What was that for?"

Spiderpaw looked amused. "Why, to get you to play, of course. No kit just sits around and does nothing all day. What do you think you are, an elder?" The white tom joked.

"You take that back, Spiderman! Get down here so I can take you down!"

The white Tom chuckled. "I'll be happy to oblige, Echokit. But you won't be able to see me." He winked one of his green eyes and leapt off the tree, immediately blending in with the snow. "Come and find me, Echokit." He taunted.

Echokit looked around, squinting, trying to find where Spiderman went. She saw her friends still wrestling in the center of camp, and then they vanished.

Wait.

They _vanished._

"Ah ha!" Echokit exclaimed as she pounced. "Gotcha!"

**YAY! I feel so proud of myself for doing this in under an hour! :D Hope you enjoyed reading it, cause I sure did enjoy writing it! I may or may not continue with this story.**


End file.
